1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a matrix-type advertising device with a circulating transport unit having flap-like advertising elements which are connected with a transport band on one side and which can be brought into an advertising position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known type of advertising device is described in German patent application DE No. 36 20 543 C2. The dividing strips are rigidly constructed and are accommodated within and secured to a housing. Such known advertising device is, in the case of a large advertising field, large and heavy.